


Don't Shut Me Up

by CTippy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Beth x Rio fanvid. Song: don't shut me up by iiola.





	Don't Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't shut me up,  
> It winds me up."
> 
> So, I wanted to have some fun with the editing and since a couple of weeks ago I rewatched this show with my parents, I thought these two would be a good fit for a short video with a different editing than usual. But honestly, the song is what really convinced me to make it, I think the lyrics show their power play pretty nicely and also the overwhelming tension between them. Honestly, every time they were on screen together I couldn't help but think they might kiss at any moment. LOL I mean, this is most probably the most f-cked up ship I've ever had but they are so fun to watch!

 

Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya529aLzYVg) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel - [Click here to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177975698212/dont-shut-me-up-it-winds-me-up)[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)

 **Previous fanvid:** [Anne & Gilbert - Compass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgoOzQGNOc8)


End file.
